Los Inconvenientes del Verano
by Mnemosine624
Summary: Llegó el turno de que él lo intentara... pero sus métodos no eran siempre los más sencillos! Fic creado para el Taller Literario del foro Ranma 1/2.


Los personajes de Ranma 1/2 pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Esta es una historia sin ánimo de lucro; por simple diversión.

* * *

**Los Inconvenientes del Verano**

¡Es que no me lo puedo creer! ¡Cada año igual! Creía que, al menos, una vez estuviéramos a solas se mostraría un poco más animada, pero lleva así de silenciosa desde la hora de comer. Estoy seguro de que si bajase de un salto y me pusiese a caminar junto a ella, ni se daría cuenta. Pero mejor me quedo encima de la alambrada, no vaya a ser que decida descargar su frustración conmigo y me gane una somanta de palos sin enterarme. Aunque… ¿a quién quiero engañar? Me la voy a ganar igualmente, haga lo que haga… Así que…

_—¡Deja de lamentarte y haz algo al respecto!_

_—¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?_ —por primera vez en todo el trayecto, despegó la vista del suelo para mirarle con cierta molestia reflejada en sus ojos.

_—Vamos, lo sabes muy bien. No has abierto la boca desde que las tontas de tus amigas te han regalado ese bikini. ¡Llevando tantos años juntas ya podían haberse dado cuenta de que no sabes nadar!_ —Hablaba de forma indolente, como si aquel problema no fuera con él, tratando de disimular el fastidio que le producía verla triste.

_—¿Por qué no cierras el pico y te metes en tus asuntos?_ —Por lo visto, el mal día que había tenido no era suficiente castigo; ahora tendría que aguantar los insolentes comentarios de su prometido. Eran este tipo de cosas las que la sacaban de sus casillas: lo que decía, sin parecer importarle herir sus sentimientos; y la forma en que lo decía, sin importarle un comino que para ella pudiera ser un asunto importante.

_—Porque no entiendo que, si tantas ganas tienes de poder meterte en el agua o ir a nadar con tus amigas, no hayas aprendido aún. ¡Ni siquiera tú eres tan torpe!_

_—¿Eso pretende ser un cumplido o es que estás aprovechando la situación para insultarme?_ —El desprecio con el que enmascaraba su mirada y el tono mordaz que acompañaba cada una de sus respuestas se resquebrajaron, dejando vislumbrar durante unos instantes la vulnerabilidad que intentaba ocultar—. _Ya sabes que es imposible, así que deja de meter el dedo en la llaga_ _—_musitó, ahora cabizbaja.

_—Deja de decir tonterías. "Es imposible. Es imposible…"_ —lloriqueó con voz aflautada, queriendo imitar las protestas de una niña pequeña—. _¿Desde cuándo admites que hay algo imposible para ti? La Akane Tendo que yo conozco es más tozuda que una mula y, lamentablemente, cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, no hay dios que la pueda hacer desistir. Así que si no sabes nadar es sencillamente porque no has querido aprender._ —Sabía que ese comentario le saldría más caro que todos los insultos de un año juntos, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados ante una Akane que parecía haber perdido la esperanza y la confianza en sí misma. La chica que él conocía y había llegado a admirar no admitía en su vocabulario la palabra rendición.

_—¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado? Me has visto intentarlo y fracasar una vez tras otra. Tú mismo me has dado por desahuciada en más de una ocasión, así que no entiendo a qué viene este sermón estúpido que lo único que va a conseguir es que acabe mandándote directo a casa de una patada._

_—Eso, tú alardea de fuerza bruta, marimacho, que ya sabemos que la destreza no es lo tuyo._ —No pretendía ser cruel gratuitamente. La dureza de sus palabras tenía una intencionalidad bien medida que, de causar el efecto deseado, colocaría a su prometida justo donde él quería—. _¡Bah! Seguro que incluso se te ha olvidado cómo caminar sobre esta valla sin caerte._

_—¡Pero tú por quién me tomas, so merluzo! —de un salto se encaramó a dicha valla, situándose justo a su lado para plantarle cara—. Una cosa es que no quiera exhibirme como tú y otra muy distinta que no sea capaz de correr… ¡Aaaaah!_

No pasaron ni dos segundos desde que sus pies tocaron la alambrada que, de un empujón, cayó al río. Antes de que pudiera darle tiempo a pedir auxilio sintió cómo unos fuertes brazos se enredaban en su cintura y la empujaban hasta la superficie. Tosiendo, más por la sorpresa que por haber tragado agua, intentó asimilar lo ocurrido sin ser capaz de encontrarle ninguna lógica.

_— ¿Acaso intentas matarme, imbécil? _— Sentía la ira recorriendo todas las fibras de su ser.

_—No digas tonterías. ¿Es que no confías en mí?_

_—Pues ahora mismo, más bien no._

_—Cógete a mí —_en el fondo, le encantaba confundirla.

_— ¿Qué?_ —Sólo pensar en rodearle el cuello con los brazos hacía que se le acelerara el corazón. No entendía a qué estaba jugando, desconcertándola a cada instante, pero con una determinación e intensidad en la mirada capaces de provocar que olvidara el mundo entero.

_—Deja de quejarte y no seas cría. A mí me apetece tan poco como a ti pero no voy a permitir que tu muerte pese sobre mi conciencia. Además, no quiero ni imaginarme lo vengativo que se pondría tu padre si le digo que te has ahogado._

Sólo él era capaz de cargarse de un plumazo cualquier atisbo de romanticismo, pero el hecho de convertirse en chica al más leve contacto con el agua tampoco era muy alentador; de modo que aprovechó la precaria situación de Akane, poco dispuesta a discutir sus órdenes, para imponer su autoridad.

_—Bien. Ahora te voy a soltar y quiero que mantengas la calma. Si haces exactamente lo que te digo, aprovecharé para que el río nos lleve hasta un remanso donde la corriente no sea tan fuerte; pero si no me obedeces nos ahogaremos. Y no tengo ganas de tragar agua. Así que si no me haces caso, te soltaré. ¡No me mires así! Sabes que soy capaz de eso. ¿Entendido?_

Tras un tímido asentimiento de cabeza, Ranma cumplió con lo dicho y los condujo hasta un apartado recodo, lejos de miradas curiosas y donde la suave corriente permitía alejarse de la orilla sin correr peligro alguno.

_—¿Te das cuenta, Akane? Por más dura que tengas la cabeza, hasta tú eres capaz de flotar si no haces movimientos bruscos. —_La doble función de sus bromas servía para que ella no se dejara arrastrar por el pánico de encontrarse en medio de un río sin saber nadar; y para que él pudiese escudarse tras una falsa fachada que no dejara traslucir el nerviosismo que le provocaba siempre su cercanía_—_. _Esa es la lección más importante que debes aprender: si dejas que tus movimientos fluyan de manera natural, te mantendrás a flote tanto tiempo como desees._

_—¡Pero si lo único que he hecho ha sido dejarme arrastrar! Si no me hubiera sujetado a ti, probablemente ahora estaría descubriendo lo bonito que es el cauce del río._

_—Deja de ser tan derrotista, ¿quieres? ¡Eso no va contigo! No hemos hecho más que empezar. Lo que harás ahora será aprender a flotar por ti misma y a mantener el miedo controlado. ¡No me mires con esa cara! Túmbate boca arriba y concéntrate en el sonido de mi voz. ¡Vamos! No te va a pasar nada. Confías en mí, ¿verdad? —_esperó una respuesta que parecía no decidirse a llegar_—. ¡Contesta, Akane! ¿Confías en mí?_

_ —¡Sí!_ —contestó a regañadientes. ¿Qué iba a decir encontrándose a merced de las aguas y de sus caprichos? Se sentía sola e indefensa, y lo único que deseaba era que él continuara hablándole, reafirmándole su presencia y alejando sus temores.

_—No voy a dejar que te ocurra nada. ¿Sientes mis manos en tu espalda? Vas a estar controlada en todo momento, no dejaré que te hundas. Procura relajarte y acompasar tu respiración; contempla el cielo o cierra los ojos si lo prefieres. A medida que vayas sintiéndote segura quiero que agudices tus sentidos y prestes atención al continuo movimiento del agua, a cómo tu cuerpo se deja mecer por las pequeñas olas, amoldándose inconscientemente a ese vaivén…_

Llevaba hablando ya un buen rato para distraerla de sus miedos pero lo cierto era que se estaba quedando sin saber qué decir. El lenguaje nunca había sido su fuerte pero sabía que, en este caso, lo importante no era lo que se decía sino el efecto sedante de su voz. Poco a poco la había visto destensarse hasta cerrar los ojos y entonces se arriesgó a separar lentamente sus manos de ella, durante cortos intervalos al principio, alargándolos luego, a medida que la sentía cada vez más confiada. Finalmente un cómodo silencio se instauró entre ambos. La quietud y la musicalidad del agua acompañaban el extraño baile en el que estaban inmersos, moviéndose al son del mismo compás, sintiéndose sin necesidad de mirarse, creando una pequeña burbuja en la que nadie más podía entrar.

_—Ranma, ¿por qué quieres ayudarme? Quiero decir que has visto fracasar a todos los que lo han intentado antes que tú. ¿Qué te hace creer que esta vez el resultado será diferente?_ —Sabía que en realidad era más un pensamiento expresado en voz alta que una pregunta esperando ser contestada. La ilusión de poder nadar era proporcional al temor de no lograrlo jamás.

_—Precisamente por eso. Ahora es mi turno y lo intentaré a mi manera. A fin de cuentas, son todos una banda de lunáticos; ¿recuerdas el tiburón que metió el director en la piscina del colegio? ¡No podrás negarme que yo tengo más sentido común que todos ellos juntos! Además, si hay alguien que te gana a cabezota, ese soy yo_.

_—Pues si dependo de tu sentido común, creo que estoy perdida… —suspiró divertida._

_—¡Oye! No creo que este sea el mejor momento para empezar a pincharme._

_—¿Es una amenaza? ¿No te atreverás a soltarme, verdad? Ranma, no noto tus manos… ¿Por qué no siento tus manos? ¡No me habrás soltado!¿Me has soltado? ¡Ranma…!_—En un acto reflejo producido por el pánico intentó girarse, buscándole con la mirada, desencadenando así toda una sucesión de aspavientos que la hubieran arrastrado irremediablemente al fondo del río de no haber sido por él.

_—¡Te tengo, te tengo! ¡Tranquila! ¡Deja de moverte! —_volvió a cogerla inmediatamente, atrayéndola hacia sí para tratar de calmarla, intentando por todos los medios que no sintiera traicionada su confianza, o de lo contrario todo su experimento se iría al garete. Esperó un rato sin apenas moverse, dándole tiempo para que pudiera sentir su proximidad y lograra templar sus nervios. —_Dios, eres peor que un niño pequeño aprendiendo a ir en bicicleta —_bromeó una vez que la sintió más relajada, liberando así toda la tensión acumulada.

_—Mira quién fue a hablar. ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes si jamás te has montado en una?_

_—Eres odiosa —_sonrió aliviado por haber sido capaz de controlar la pequeña crisis.

Volvieron a colocarse en la posición anterior, asegurándose Ranma esta vez de que el apoyo que le brindaban sus manos era sólido y bien palpable; dejando ahora que fuera el silencio quien le devolviese la tranquilidad a su prometida.

Al cabo de un rato, ella volvió a dar voz a sus pensamientos.

_—No imagino cuáles son tus motivos para ayudarme pero… gracias._ —Ese "gracias" ostentaba el tono más sincero que su voz podía modular, el que provenía directamente de su corazón.

_—Bueno, aunque no te lo creas, no me gusta verte triste_. —Esa muestra de sinceridad le arrancó una confesión inesperada. No podía evitar enternecerse por la fe que demostraba su prometida en él y en sus métodos tan poco ortodoxos.

_—¿Sabes? A veces es sorprendente lo bien que te sienta convertirte en chica._

_—Deja de decir estupideces o te suelto._

_—Ya me callo. Ya me callo._ —se apresuró a contestar entre risas.

Una hora más tarde, ya de regreso a casa, a Akane no le importaba sentir la tela helada de su falda enredándose entre las piernas, ni el molesto ruido que hacían sus zapatos empapados al caminar. En su rostro lucía una hermosa sonrisa mezclada con el agotamiento producido por un gran esfuerzo; mientras caminaba parsimoniosamente junto a una chica que iba dejando un rastro de agua tras de sí.

_—Ranma…_

_—¿Si?_

_—¿Crees que mañana me dará tiempo a ponerme un bañador antes de la clase? El uniforme no es que sea demasiado cómodo para aprender a nadar._

_—¿Mañana?_

_—¡Claro! ¿No creerás que me voy a dar por vencida tan pronto? ¿Es que acaso no confías en mí?_

* * *

**Nota:** Hola una vez más! Aquí vengo con un nuevo one-shot motivado por el taller literario del foro Ranma 1/2. No puede decirse que esta vez haya superado el reto (me pasé en más del doble de la extensión máxima! :p) pero sí que me gustaría igualmente felicitar con él a Randuril.

Saludos y hasta la próxima!


End file.
